


Needing and Getting

by Ragingstillness



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A little sexy, A sprinkling of angst, BDSM, F/M, Female Dominant, Gentle femdom, I hope everyone likes it, Male Submissive, My First Smut, a couple of OCs in flashbacks, a little dorky, but soft bdsm, dexy, gfd, like 5000 words of foreplay alone, meant to be both funny and serious, romantic handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 10:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17506472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragingstillness/pseuds/Ragingstillness
Summary: There are a lot of stereotypes about women in power. That they’re too emotional, control freaks, or secretly insecure. The assumption is that women are simply uncomfortable and unsuited to being in control. Nothing could be further from the truth.





	Needing and Getting

 

 There are a lot of stereotypes about women in power. That they’re too emotional, control freaks, or secretly insecure. The assumption is that women are simply uncomfortable and unsuited to being in control. Nothing could be further from the truth.

 

The day Pepper Potts was appointed CEO of Stark Industries was easily the best day of her life, and not just because of the expensive champagne Tony had given her to celebrate. From an early age Pepper had always enjoyed being in charge. She was a leader, a decision maker. It didn’t make her a control freak to want things up to her standards. It was just fair. Her way was best, so it was her way, or no way.

 

Being in charge of Stark Industries was a dream come true. Pepper had the final say on projects, on employee selection, on scheduling for events. It also meant she was Tony’s boss, and her demands of him carried a little more weight than before.

 

After the Stark Industries Expo exploded, literally, Pepper wasn’t inclined to plan any more large-scale events. It was this temporary disinterest which created enough space in her life for Tony to worm his way in. Their relationship began rocky, as it had always been, but soon they settled into a routine of dinners, gifts, and making an effort to be more accommodating with each other. The only part of their relationship that still limped along was their physical relationship.

 

Pepper kissed Tony on the cheek when she left rooms and of course they had shared two lovely kisses following the disastrous Expo. But Pepper was afraid to take it further and she could sense Tony was too.

 

As Pepper advanced in age, her desires for control began to spill into other aspects of her life. She lost her virginity in college, riding a boyfriend rough, one hand tight on the roots of his hair, the other holding his wrists above his head. It was just instinct. She wanted to control his body, not the other way around.

 

It took a few more boyfriends and leaving college to live alone until finally a kind man named Timothy Krôan enlightened her to the terminology for her specific sexual preferences. Shirtless and laughing on her queen-sized bed, he had taken her hands in both of his and ignored her blushes long enough to give her the words she needed.

 

Dominance and Submission entered her life. She took time to acclimate to the fact that she was apparently a natural Dominant, someone who wanted to exert control over a partner during sex. Timothy was familiar with the community because one of his previous girlfriends had been a natural Submissive and he had done a lot of research to try and meet her needs. He did his best, but he just wasn’t natural Dominant or Submissive and it didn’t work out between them. It didn’t work out between him and Pepper either, but he faded out of her life romantically and became a close friend, leading her to the same websites he had first read, going with her to munches and dungeons.

 

It was at one of the munches that Pepper met Yolanda Sparks, a female Submissive, who became Pepper’s first serious girlfriend. But Pepper hadn’t had a lot of sex with Yolanda either; her focus was more on figuring how to navigate a relationship with another woman. They had vanilla sex, but never scened together more than twice.

 

Pepper was in a good place following her break up with Yolanda when she met Mike Havershun. Mike was a bad choice. He was overtly sexual towards Pepper in a club and she decided to take him home for the night. He then proceeded to manipulate himself into her life. Pepper got comfortable enough after a few nights to talk to Mike about her preferences.

 

She started out the conversation just as she had been taught, calm and measured, explaining in a matter of fact way. Pepper expected him to flush or maybe be a bit confused. But instead Mike laughed at her, claiming that there was no thing as a female Dominant. He said men were naturally suited to be the more dominant partner. Pepper didn’t stay with him much longer, but it was enough to make her very insecure as a female dominant.

 

It was in that state that she met Laurie Renson. Laurie was a non-binary person who used they/them pronouns. Pepper had met Laurie at the accounting firm where she had been temping at the time. She was a bit afraid to tell Laurie about her preferences, so she waited until they were deep in their relationship to tell them. Laurie’s reaction was the worst. They had leapt out of bed, pointing a finger at Pepper and calling her a sexual deviant, a pervert, and a psychopath. They had also passed the information around at work, making Pepper so uncomfortable she left the company and even the city she had been living in.

 

Pepper continued to attend munches and local dungeons but every time she went, she felt worse. She met up with Yolanda again one night, along with Yolanda’s dominant, another non-binary person named Alex who went by ne/nir pronouns. Ne tried the best ne could to convince Pepper that Laurie’s reaction was not universal and that it was ok to be into D/S and ok to be a Dominant, but Pepper never fully recovered the joy and pride she had found before.

 

She made a decision to give up her sexual preference and find the control she needed in other places. When Stark Industry sent out that it was hiring PAs for its famously difficult CEO, Pepper saw the challenge and accepted with gusto.

 

Wrangling Tony was like dealing with a brat, a reluctant bottom, and a pillow princess all at once. Pepper got to exercise her control often, and it was great fun to see Tony fight against it. But when she did succeed, the rush was almost as good as scening. Or so she convinced herself.

 

Now she was in a position where, eventually, she would probably end up having sex with Tony. She wanted to, had for a while, but after using her position in his company to satisfy her need for control for so long she was afraid that might come out in the bedroom.

 

She raised her voice with Tony occasionally, but she had made absolutely sure to never let her Domme voice slip out. She assumed he’d react by retaliating harder against whatever she wanted him to do, even if in her dreams she imagined she could get him on her knees with his hands behind his head with a word. How good he’d look bent over the side of her bed, one of his black ties wrapped around his eyes, sweat dripping down his body as she worked him over with her hands.

 

That didn’t mean she was completely blind to how it made heat rush to her cheeks and pool in her stomach when he would be particularly bratty and then turn his back on her, openly putting himself in her space. Oh, if he were hers, hers in the way that she is terrified to ask him about, she would pull him over her knee every time. When he’d mouth off in meetings he’d spend his time out on his knees next to her desk, a vibe hidden in his slacks.

 

Tony was no help at all when it came to hiding her urges. He was flighty about going further than kissing, but whatever it was that held him back wasn’t quite enough to keep him from flirting with her. He knew himself sexually and knew his body’s best attributes. This manifested in a lot of bending over things, poking out that bubble butt, tempting Pepper to grab it.

 

He also kept dropping things around her. And not just so he could bend and pick them up. Pepper had started calling him Elle Woods in her mind. But every so often he would drop something, clearly on purpose, then drop to his knees to pick it up and practically crawl to Pepper to give it back. Those times were the worst. She wanted so badly to fist her hands in his floofy hair and tug him into her thigh, resting that gorgeous goatee on her bare skin. Stroke through his hair then and listen to him whimper against her.

 

But Pepper knew better. Tony was just about the last person in the world to be a natural Submissive. He was dedicated to his own needs and took a lot of convincing to bend to someone’s will. Pepper knew a lot of his rigidity came from the helplessness he felt under the hands of the Ten Rings, but his attitude went back further than those awful months. Tony grew up with people expecting things from him and when he first realized that he could get away without answering to them he made refusing his coping mechanism.

 

Nevertheless, there were moments where Pepper’s faith in Tony’s absolute non-submissiveness were shaken. He liked to be a little spoon, was even proud of the fact. The bending and kneeling were also prevalent examples, but Pepper assumed he’d do that for anyone who had a measure of power over him. Also, she’d put him to bed drunk too many times to not have accidentally opened his sex toy drawer once or twice. She found in it a couple pairs of fuzzy handcuffs, prostate vibes, and some long silk ribbons she could imagine many uses for but didn’t have a definitive answer. However, any of these things could be something Tony used on his “guests.” Just because he had subby toys didn’t mean that he wanted those things used on himself. Right? _Right?_

 

Pepper was the pervert for assuming, for fantasizing about what it might be like. She ought to be ashamed of herself. One of the earliest unspoken rules she had learned about D/S was that you don’t force someone who isn’t in the lifestyle to try it full time. If Tony wasn’t a sub, he wasn’t a sub, and no amount of wishing was going to change that. At least she could be definitively sure he wasn’t a Dom. He’d give off much different energy then and Pepper was 100% sure.

 

If Pepper let go of her strict thinking, sometimes her mind would drift far enough to start rationalizing her desire to Dom Tony until it almost began to seem plausible. Whenever he got overwhelmed, his brain spinning too fast for him to keep up, he’d blow something up, or furiously exercise, or drink, or build suits and suits and suits, but she’d seen what came after. After the rushing and the explosions he’d just shake, fidget in place like he had energy that needed to go somewhere, needed something to turn his brain off. And when nothing appeared he would sink into sadness and listlessness, helpless to his own genius. The little convincing voice in Pepper’s head identified the first impulse as something that could be easily solved with a spanking, or a little shibari (he’d look so pretty in ropes), or even just getting some solid orders to sort him out. The second Pepper’s brain immediately identified as subdrop. But that wasn’t possible, she reminded herself. Tony wasn’t a sub so he couldn’t be subdropping, no matter how much aftercare she wanted to give him.

 

Pepper had been together with Tony for about four months now, and the flirting was only getting worse. More than anything Pepper wanted for Tony to somehow just figure out why she was pulling back, or otherwise break up with her because she didn’t think she could stand getting rejected for her preferences again, or worse, laughed at. Tony seemed like the type to laugh. Proper, prim Miss Potts likes to be on top during sex.

 

It was coming down to the wire. Pepper had to choose. Did she risk speaking honestly and openly to Tony, getting rejected or reviled for it? Or did she back out, save herself and him the pain, trying not to dwell on what could have been. Even if he heard her out but didn’t want to be with her that way, she thought she could live with it, but it would be difficult to have a sex life without that aspect to it. She was fully capable of vanilla sex, making love, and all that, but without scening ever? People so often forgot that it wasn’t just subs who had needs, doms did too.

 

Something had to be done. After Tony had come into her office for the fifth time that day, shedding the things he had in his arms as he went and making innuendos about spending lunch together, she kicked him out and asked JARVIS to black out her windows. She unrolled the secret yoga mat Tony didn’t know she had in her bottom filing cabinet drawer and set it in the center of the room. Pepper sat down, crossed her legs and set her hands on her knees. She drew in a deep breath and straightened her back and let herself think.

 

Needs: something had to be done about the non-communication happening between her and Tony about sex. Wants: Pepper wanted to tell Tony that she was a natural Dominant. Expectation: Tony will laugh, Tony will be awkward about it and not want anything to do with it, Tony will reject her altogether and think she’s gross. Reality: Tony has never laughed at anything Pepper has been serious about, Tony hasn’t felt awkward once in his whole life, but he might not be interested in D/S, Tony would never judge another person’s sexual preferences or speak badly about Pepper. Fear: Tony will be better off leaving. Truth: Tony loves her. Option 1: leave. Pros: no awkwardness, no fear, will never know how Tony would have responded. Cons: will never know how Tony would have responded, cowardly, dishonest. Option 2: speak. Pros: full and complete honest, weight off her chest, only fair to Tony. Cons: fear.

 

Pepper opened her eyes. Her decision was clear. She was going to have to talk to Tony. Before she could change her mind, Pepper picked up her phone, shooting Tony a text to clear his dinner time and meet her in the penthouse, comfortable clothing. His response was a happy face and a wine glass emoji followed by a pizza emoji. Pepper choked on a laugh, tears pricking at her eyes. She let them fall then wiped them away. It was alright to be emotional, but she needed to be ready to speak to Tony tonight.

 

Tony showed up for dinner surprisingly clean. Usually when Pepper gave him the option to come in casual clothes he took that to mean ratty cotton sport shorts, an old Aerosmith tank top, and grease stains all over his face and hands until he looked like a chimney sweep from Mary Poppins. This time however, he had opted for grey sweatpants and a white tank top. Pepper was momentarily distracted by the defined muscles in his arms but forced herself to rip her gaze away and stick to her guns.

 

Tony hopped around the table to drop a quick kiss on Pepper’s lips then clapped his hands at the sight of the pizza. He took the seat next to her and they silently dug in, staring out the Asgardian proof windows at New York at night.

 

Tony had changed the windows after the invasion. Pepper had found him switching them out in his suit at 3 in the morning and when she went to reprimand him she heard him muttering through the comms, “hahaha try to throw me now Loki, gonna smash right into the glass you will,” and decided Tony was best left alone.

 

When the pizza was all gone Tony made to move towards the wine cabinet, clearly planning on fulfilling his emoji fantasy. But Pepper caught his arm and sat him down. He looked quizzically at her. Pepper made reluctant eye contact.

 

“I don’t think we should be tipsy for this conversation.”

 

Tony froze, then his media smile came over his face. “A conversation, that’s never a good sign.”

 

Pepper waved her hands frantically at him. “Oh no, Tony I’m not breaking up with you, I’m not leaving.”

 

Some of the tension left Tony’s spine at that but it didn’t completely disappear. Pepper berated herself internally. Brilliant, you’ve already got him uncomfortable.

 

“Tony, we’ve been together about five months now.” Tony nodded. “And it’s been going well.”

 

He nodded again. “It has. I’m a little surprised.”

 

“And by now, or more accurately much earlier, you would have had sex with me by now. And I know you’ve been very patient but I have to say that I’ve been hiding the real reason why I’ve waited so long.”

 

“You want me to be your first time.”

 

“Tony! I’m serious.”

 

The grin dropped off Tony’s lips. “Alright Serious-Potts, I’m listening.”

 

“I-” Pepper began, but then Tony suddenly interrupted her.   
  


“Pep I know you’re probably going to give me some brilliantly logical reason that you’re thinking I’ll be surprised at and then all will be well and I’ll take you to bed tonight I have to be honest with you first.” He took a deep breath. “Pepper, I love you, and you’ve got to understand, I haven’t gone to bed with many people that I’ve loved,” he paused and looked down. “With really, _anyone_ that I’ve loved. And because I love you I want to be honest with you. I want to have sex with you, I really do but I promised myself that if I was ever going to have sex with someone who actually loved me, and who I loved back, that I’d be completely and totally honest with them.”

 

Pepper nodded. Was he going to reveal a secret child? Or a contagious STD?

 

Tony took another deep breath and settled his elbows on his knees, lowering his head further, putting himself below Pepper. “I happen to have, um, sexual desires, that aren’t exactly normal. And I didn’t want to scare you, or gross you out, so I’ve been trying really hard to hide that side of myself from you, like I’ve hidden it from everyone else.” His fingers tightened into fists. “But I-I can’t keep it from you anymore. Not when I know I love you and I know you love me too.” Tony looked up finally and met Pepper’s eyes, his gaze solid but watery. “Pepper Potts, love of my life, I am a sexual Submissive. That means I like losing control in bed, I like being ordered around, and I like putting myself in someone else’s hands. You already take care of me so much I guess I couldn’t really help but imagine what it would be like it you took care of me that way too. I won’t deny I’ve thought about it. But I know it’s weird, and kind of pervy, and I don’t want to put any pressure on you in any way and we can still totally have normal sex, you can forget I even mentioned it, I just felt I had to tell you before we went any further. Just to make sure you heard it.”

 

Emotions whirled through Pepper’s mind. She settled on the one that made her feel less unmoored from all she’d ever known.

 

“Are you making fun of me?”

 

Tony blinked. “What?”

 

Pepper set a hand on her heaving chest to try and calm herself down. “Tony I’m a sexual Dominant. If this is you just catering to me because you found out I’m going to be so angry.”

 

The look that came over Tony’s face was anything but guilty. His mouth fell open and his breathing sped up. A flush curled over his cheeks and up his ears. “Pep?” He breathed. “You didn’t just say what I think you said right? This is, I’m dreaming right?” He dropped out of his chair and laid his clasped hangs in Pepper’s lap. “Please Pep, if I’m not dreaming please please just say it again, I need to hear it.”

 

There was only one thing Pepper could say to that. Tears in her eyes, she lifted a hand from her chest and set it atop Tony’s head. She stroked over his hair for a moment before grabbing tight to the roots and pulling his head back to look up at her. “Are you giving me orders...little sub?”

 

Tony’s eyes fluttered closed and he breathed out a little whimper. “No Mistress,” he whispered. “No, you, you’re in charge. You’re in charge Mistress.” His voice was filled with wonder.

 

Pepper let go of Tony’s hair and ran a finger under his chin, intending to raise him to his feet. Instead he groaned and tilted his head back to bare his neck to her. Heat rolled all over Pepper at the trust displayed before her. Tony was protective of his life, his genius, because it had been taken from him before but here he was, in their home, offering her his neck. She could do anything with him, but in that moment she knew all she wanted to do was make him as happy as possible. Her wildest fantasies were coming true, Tony gifting her with his submission, and it was more beautiful than she ever could imagine.

 

“My handsome sub. Let’s take this to the couch, we have some talking to do. The good kind this time.” Tony nodded so hard Pepper feared he’s hurt his neck. She cupped his cheek. “Shush shush sweet one. I want you, but part of you letting me lead means that you do as I say. And I want you to take care of yourself. Your body is precious to me, just as precious as your mind, and I expect you to take good care of it.”

 

Tony nodded again, slower this time, a small smile touching his lips. “Yes Mistress.”

 

“Sub,” Tony perked up. “Don’t move.” Pepper slipped out of her heels then crouched down. She got on her knees so she was only a little taller than Tony and held out her arms. “Come here.”

 

Tony came, shyly, almost afraid. Pepper allowed herself a moment of anger and cursed everything that had ever made him hesitant about his submission. It was so beautiful.

 

When he was practically in her lap, Pepper reached around him and in a single, extremis-boosted move, swept Tony up into her arms. He gasped at the movement then began to squirm, wrapping his arms around her neck and crossing his feet around her waist, his head buried, flushed, in her neck. Pepper laughed softly. “No need to be shy, little sub. I like holding you.” Tony nuzzled his face against her neck, humming slightly.

 

Pepper walked them both over to the couch, turned and sat, Tony now in her lap. She cautiously unhooked his legs from around her and laid them sideways across her lap. His hands she left alone; he seemed pretty comfortable.

 

“I don’t think we’re ready for a full scene tonight. We’ve both admitted some pretty stressful things already. However, I do want to spend a little time with you, my beautiful sub.” Tony made a soft noise and dropped a kiss onto Pepper’s neck. When she met his eyes they were soft and calm. She had rarely, if ever, seen him so relaxed. It was all she could do not to cry.

 

“How about a game? I’m going to ask you some questions, and for every question I ask, you have to take off a piece of clothing. If you answer to my satisfaction, I’ll remove a piece of my clothing. Sound good?” Pepper made sure to have Tony’s eyes for this. It was vital that she got explicit consent from him. She saw him make to nod and set a fingertip on his lips. “Words please, I won’t accept anything less.”

 

“Yes Mistress, I’d love nothing more than to play.”

 

“Wonderful. I’m going to start with the hard questions and then we’ll get to the easier ones.”

 

“Thank you Mistress.”

 

Pepper began to stroke Tony’s hair. “Have you ever subbed before? Please remove your socks.”

 

Tony drew his legs up and slipped his socks off, immediately returning to position afterwards. Pepper smiled. It was a good sign.

 

“I have subbed before Mistress, but never to a Dom I loved. Some of them took care of me well and others were experiences I’m grateful for but would not want to have again.”

 

“Very good. So eloquent, my sub.” Pepper leaned away from Tony a little and pulled her shirt over her head, leaving her in a soft white bra. “What are your hard limits? This includes triggers and things that you will never ever want to try. Please remove your pants.”

 

Tony wiggled in her lap, a wonderful sensation, then paused to look up at Pepper. “Mistress? I have a question.”

 

“You may ask it.”

 

“I know we agreed I would take off a piece of clothing for every question asked but we never specified who would take the clothing off. Could, could you remove my clothing Mistress? And I’ll remove yours?”

 

Pepper pretended to contemplate the idea. She loved it already and could guess why Tony wanted her to add these new rules. If her hands removed his clothing, it fed the part of his submission that loved to give control of his body to her. If she let him remove her clothing, it fed the part of his submission that reveled in service and doing things for his Mistress. The request was reasonable and within the parameters of the game.

 

“I think that’s a wonderful idea. You’re such a smart sub. I’m so lucky to have you.” Tony flushed deeply, squirming as if he could get away from the compliments somehow. Pepper reached for his waist and slipped her fingers under the stretchy waistband. Then, ever so slowly, she pulled them under Tony’s butt, feeling that plump roundness as she went, then dragged them down his legs, depositing the garment at the end of the couch. He shivered.

 

“I do not like anything involving body fluids other than saliva. I will not do fireplay, waxplay, electrostim for obvious reasons, and I am not a fan of being beaten. I cannot do anything involving water at all and I don’t like being restrained. I don’t like pain beyond anything mild and humiliation only makes me feel bad about myself.”

 

That deserved a reward. Pepper reached behind herself and unclasped her bra, pulling the straps slowly off her shoulders and handing it to Tony’s twitching fingers, unashamed of her naked breasts hanging before his eyes. She ran a hand up and down his back.

 

“I’m very grateful that you would be so honest with me. A lot of subs tend to hold back on their hard limits, afraid their Dom will reject them for not sharing the exact same kinks. But you paid attention to your own safety, knew what was good for you, and you told me, honestly, and in full. I am very grateful.”

 

Tony squirmed again, fiddling with Pepper’s bra. Seems someone had a little bit of a praise kink. She’d have to take advantage of that later.  

 

“Are you more familiar with safe, sane, consensual, or risk aware consensual kink? Pull your shirt over your head. Slowly, flex your arms.”

 

Tony crossed his arms across his hips, tickling himself with his fingers for a moment, when rucking up the hem of his tank top in his grip. The shirt was pulled inch by glorious inch up his chest. For the first half of the movement he seemed perfectly relaxed and surprisingly confident in his sexuality. But he paused, just before he reached the edges of his scars. Pepper’s heart ached for him. With his arms where they were now, she couldn’t see his face. She stood, seeing his face, so open and soft, looking beseechingly at her. He didn’t know what to do, was unsure, and he looked to his Domme for help. Pepper’s Domme side thrilled in approval.

 

She laid a soft but firm hand on Tony’s shoulder. “You’re beautiful. You always have been, to me. No need to be shy. I want you, scars and all.”

 

“But, Mistress,” Tony stuttered then remembered himself. “Permission to speak?”

 

Pepper considered it. “If it’s to say anything derogatory about your own appearance, no.”

 

Tony’s eyebrows knit, stumped. If the situation wasn’t so serious, Pepper would have chuckled.

 

“I want you to feel good about yourself. I know you aren’t in a place where you can find yourself attractive yet, but I’m your Domme now, and I’m going to help you. While we’re scening and preferably even when we’re not, I don’t want to hear you speaking poorly of yourself. You are the most precious person to me. Do you not trust my judgement?”

 

It was a little manipulative of Pepper and she knew it, but at the moment it was what Tony needed. He didn’t trust himself, he had placed that trust in her hands. Anything he wasn’t comfortable with had to come through her.

 

Tony sighed and lowered his head a tad. “Yes Mistress.”

 

Pepper’s hand moved from his shoulder to his face, stroking over his neck as she went, making Tony sigh. “Very good. Resume what you were doing.”

 

Pepper sat back down and watched as Tony pulled his shirt completely over his head, just as slowly as he had before, the muscles in his arms rolling pleasantly as she watched. She knew at least some of the movement was the tension of following orders that made him insecure, but she knew this better for him in the long run and she appreciated his effort.

 

Instead of immediately touching or staring, Pepper led right into the next question, knowing it would help Tony. “Is there anywhere on your body you would like to make off limits? If you answer both this and the question I have asked earlier, I will remove your underwear, and let you remove the remainder of my clothes.”

 

This caused Tony to suck in a sharp breath. He sank into himself, pondering how to answer the question.

 

“Remember darling sub, I expect honesty. The clearer you are with me, the better our play will be later and the more pleasure I’ll be able to bring you.”

 

Tony was silent for a few moments more, then he looked up, eyes set. “I am uncomfortable with touches directly on the arc reactor casing. It makes me feel like someone is going to pull it out again. Also, the scars have very limited sensitivity due to nerve damage so while I don’t think I want them off limits, they may or may not react to touch.”

 

“And the first question?”

 

“In my youth, when I first entered the scene, I was taught vaguely about both SSC and RACK, but my Doms at the time gave me only cursory knowledge so they could jump straight into RACK. Before you ask, Mistress, I was never pressured into anything I had not agreed to, no hard limits were crossed, and my safewords were never ignored. However, the speed of my training was often a bit too quick for my liking. I would appreciate, if you agree Mistress, a slower approach.”

 

Pepper couldn’t stop herself from cupping Tony’s cheek at that. His stubble tickled her palm. “Of course, I’ll take it slow if you want. I’m not sure how much you have been told, but I was taught that while the Domme may appear to have control in a scene, they are often an actor for the submissive’s pleasure. The submissive has power because of the safewords they hold, the requests they make, and the discussion that occurs both before and after scenes. The Domme has power over the submissive physically, and often the power to grant or deny the submissive pleasure, but ultimately the agreement between the two means that they dedicate themselves to each other, to the pursuit of each other’s pleasure.”

 

Tony nodded. “I’ve been told it was like a feedback loop. The submissive gets pleasure from experiencing the dominant getting pleasure, and the dominant gets pleasure from witnessing the submissive getting pleasure. Discussion breeds the best ideas as to how to achieve pleasure for both.”

 

“That is exactly accurate.” Pepper petted Tony’s beard. “What a brilliantly intelligent sub I have. I’m so lucky to have you.”

 

Tony flushed deeply. Pepper just smiled. “Would you like to remove your mistress’s clothing, or would you like me to make you naked first?”

 

A bit of the spunk returned to Tony’s eyes. “I would love to be naked before my Mistress.”

 

Pepper dragged his nails lightly through Tony’s stubble, then removed her hand. “Turn over, darling, I want to see that beautiful ass first thing.”

 

Tony laughed. “As you wish, Mistress.” He slipped around on her lap, flipping onto his stomach. His arms folded up under his chin, those glittering dark eyes glancing back over his shoulder.

 

Pepper giggled. “You are too adorable for your own good.” She danced her fingertips across the waistband of Tony’s black briefs, affecting an innocent look. “Do you want me to take these off?”

 

“Yes, yes, yes.”

 

Pepper’s fingers froze, the tips just under the band. “Ask nicely.”

 

“Please, Mistress, leave me naked.”

 

Pepper smiled. “Very good.” She hooked her fingers over the band, pulling them down excruciatingly slowly. She dragged the backs of her fingers down the curve of Tony’s ass as she went. He arched into the contact, pushing up then grinding down on her lap. When she finally got the briefs down and off Tony’s surprisingly slender ankles, her hands immediately went back to his ass, just stroking over the skin.

 

“See something you like, Mistress?”

 

Pepper tapped her fingernails on his ass. “You know you have an amazing ass, I’m just giving it the admiration it deserves.” Tony wiggled in her lap. Pepper snorted. “Whatever are you doing, little sub?” Tony’s tone was filled with mischief when he responded. “Giving you a better view Mistress? Is that not what you wanted?”

 

“I can tell I’m gonna need to keep you on a short leash.”

 

“Oooh yes please Mistress.”

 

Pepper laughed. “Calm down little sub. We’ll work up to it.” Pepper’s hands moved from the delicious curves she had been stroking up Tony’s back. “Flip back onto your back. I miss your pretty face.”

 

Tony sat back in the position he was before, legs draped over hers, arms around her neck. His eyes were shining with humor and relaxed pleasure. Pepper noted the tantalizing flex of his abs as he sat up from his previously horizontal position. The return to form also brought his cock to Pepper’s attention for the first time in their proceedings. He was making his way towards fully hard, but it seemed the happy was overwhelming even arousal. It was absolutely charming.

 

Pepper leaned back into the couch cushions. “I believe you have a reward to collect?” At the reminder Tony leapt up to his feet, then sunk to his knees in front of her, reaching for the side zip of her skirt. The sight of Tony on his knees didn’t fail to escape the attention of Pepper’s libido. She sure hoped her panties weren’t completely soaked by the time Tony got to them.

 

The zip sounded over-loud in the quiet of the room. Tony treated her clothing with more care than he had granted his own, folding her skirt once it was off her long legs, setting it on the coffee table. He then paused and took a moment to just rest his head on her inner thigh, breathing on the front of her panties.

 

“Mistress,” his voice sounded choked. “I-I’ve dreamed so long for this day, and it feels, it feels like I’m still dreaming. Will you ground me?”

 

Pepper smiled and leaned down over Tony’s head and shoulders. “Come up here and kiss me. I’ll make sure you know exactly where you are.”

 

Tony swept his hands up her outer thighs, wrapping them loosely around her waist as he tilted his head up. Pepper met him halfway, her hands holding his head carefully in position. This wasn’t the kiss they had almost shared on that balcony, which would have been full of hidden longing and the sensation of the forbidden, nor the absolute relief of their kisses after the Expo. This was comfort, acceptance, an embrace of their souls expressed on the edges of their lips and tongues.

 

They didn’t keep it chaste, but the desperate heat remained absent. Pepper licking into Tony’s mouth was exploration, memorization of the contours of his mouth, the taste of his tongue, the ridges of his teeth. He sucked her lips in and out of his mouth with the same goal, his engineer’s brain surely categorizing the various creases her Chapstick couldn’t completely smooth until he could have created a three-dimensional model from memory.

 

Pepper drew back when air got scarce, resting her forehead on Tony’s. “Tell your Mistress where you are.”

 

Tony’s breath puffed against her lips. “I am in Stark Tower, I am on my knees, and I am in my Mistress’s care.”

 

Pepper chuckled. She turned her face, so her mouth was against Tony’s ear. “Remove the last of your Mistress’s clothing. That’s an order.”

 

Tony slid back onto his ankles, his fingers hooking around the lace trim of Pepper’s underwear as they dragged back down her sides. His breath caught as he got them down around Pepper’s knees. He looked like he wanted to stop right there and dive right between her legs. Pepper clicked her tongue. Tony blinked and removed her underwear completely, folding it and setting it atop her skirt. Then he settled back onto his knees, his hands clasped tight in his lap. Pepper could tell it was taking a lot for him not to move.

 

“Don’t worry sweet. You’ll get your chance to touch. I just think we might want a change in venue for that. Would you be more comfortable in your room or mine?”

 

The edge of Tony’s mouth ticked up. “If I answer yet another question do I get to choose my reward Mistress?”

 

Pepper wagged her finger at him. “Very clever, but no. This game is over. The next one has just begun.”

 

“My room please, Mistress. Unless you have toys you wish to use on me in your room.”

 

“As much as I certainly do want to use my toy collection on you, we’re still too worn out for a full scene. Here are my plans: I’m going to stand up, give you a sexy naked hug, then pull you along to your room. We’re going to lay out on those silk sheets of yours, and I’m going to touch you all over. You’ll get to touch me too and if we get worked up enough by the time I’m done learning your body, I may even let you come.”

 

Tony’s pupils expanded to almost blot out the brown of his irises.

 

“How does that sound to you little sub? If you like it, say, ‘yes Mistress.’”

 

“Yes, please, holy shit, Mistress.”

 

Pepper found her feet and reached a hand down to help Tony to his. Without their socks or shoes, it was evermore apparently that she had an inch or two on him. Pepper had always liked that, and with the new information she knew about Tony, she had figured out that he did too.

 

She held her arms out to him and he stepped gratefully into them, immediately plastering his skin to hers. Pepper crossed her wrists around his back and rocked them from side to side for a bit, enjoying the feel of his body in her arms. With each rock he nuzzled tighter into her neck, practically purring. Without consciously thinking about it, Pepper had begun muttering praise to him.

 

“Wonderful sub, beautiful man. I’m so proud of you, you’ve been so brave. I love you so much. Thank you for telling me about what you like. I’ve wanted this for so long, wanted you. Now that I have you, I’m going to take such good care of you. Amazing. You are amazing.” Pepper swore she could feel the heat of Tony’s blush against her shoulder.

 

Pepper let her hands stroke up and down Tony’s back, just rubbing the lines of his muscles, enjoying how he felt. His soft humming reached a peak then died back down. Pepper pulled away with difficulty, twining her fingers on both hands with Tony’s. Walking carefully backwards, she pulled him towards the elevator. They stepped in and the doors closed without prompting, JARVIS silently taking them to Tony’s floor.

 

Pepper stared at Tony, all that beautiful naked skin before her, still holding both of his hands between them like they were children about to play a skipping game. She felt frightfully aware of the space around them, the bare white walls of the elevator, and their state of complete undress. Tony pulled his lips into his mouth, trying not to laugh. But even seeing him do that set Pepper off, and soon they were cackling in the elevator, pressed cheek to cheek, enjoying how odd it felt to be totally naked in a space no one was meant to be without professional clothing.

 

The doors opened on Tony’s floor and soon they were in his room. Pepper let him go to lock the door behind them, then collapsed backwards onto his bed. He did the same on the other side of her. She glanced over at him and smiled, the joy in his eyes igniting the same feeling in her. His answering smile crinkled up the edge of his eyes in a way that made him utterly irresistible.  Pepper suddenly couldn’t wait to get her hands on him.

 

“Up onto the bed. I want to touch you.”

 

“Yes Mistress,” Tony declared emphatically, scooting backwards.

 

Pepper climbed on after him, lying side on to him, curled towards each other like the sides of an oval.

 

“The rules of the new game are as follows: I want to touch you all over. If you feel uncomfortable at any time, say yellow. If you want to stop, say red. If you want me to keep, say, _stroking_ , over a particular spot, say green. Agreed?”

 

“Yes Mistress.”

 

“You are allowed to touch me as well. I will use the same words for this game. When we get to finally scening we will need to choose safewords for each other.”

 

“Yes Mistress. Agreed.”

 

“Ready,” Pepper tensed teasingly. “Set, GO!”

 

They both reached for the same spots on each other’s bodies at the same time, moving into a tight kiss. Pepper couldn’t help herself and laughed into Tony’s mouth, setting him off again.

 

They kissed until they were laughing too hard to kiss anymore and Pepper’s hands began to stroke over Tony’s arms, shaping his muscles and feeling how the hair parted when she ran her palm over it. Goosebumps rose in her wake and Tony whispered a quiet, “Green,” into her hair.

 

His hands spent a moment tracing the lines of her collarbones before moving on to her breasts. Pepper was momentarily and illogically afraid he’d do what she’d seen so often in porn, where the guy would just grab the girl’s breasts randomly or bounce them up and down as if he was trying to play a pair of maracas. But Tony was a skilled lover and he knew intimately how to touch a woman’s breasts.

 

He first trailed the tips of his fingers around the sides, coming around to the undersides. He flipped his hands over and dragged the backs of his hands over the bottom curve, then flipped it over to graze her nipples on the calluses of his palms. He put a gentle pressure on the outsides, pushing them together with the heel of his hand then released the pressure and drew his fingertips up the center of her chest.

 

Pepper could feel herself getting aroused and he hadn’t even put direct sensation on her nipples yet. It was only fair to pay him back in kind. “Green,” she whispered, ghosting her hands over his sides until they rested on his stomach, stroking gently. She rotated her hands at the wrist, dragging pressure behind her thumbs. She danced her hands over the curves of his hips, then turned inward and ran her thumbs outward over the ridge of his hip bones.

 

Tony actually jumped and breathed out a fast, “Green, green, green.” He looked surprised, which delighted Pepper. Clearly no one else had ever investigated the sensitivity of his hips before. Pepper dragged her thumbs over the same path again, this time slower, waiting for the exact spot that made Tony’s hips jerk.

 

He moaned into the contact, his hands twisting on her breasts, pinning her nipples in the crevasse between his first and middle fingers, squeezing lightly. He went to pull them outward a little. “Yellow,” Pepper said.

 

Tony stopped immediately and looked devastated. “I’m sorry Mistress.”

 

Pepper softened her hands and guided her palms back over his belly again. “Shh, shh, it’s ok. That’s what this game is for. Try pinching again, just back a little from the tip.”

 

Tony scrunched up his brow, figuring out what she meant. He moved back to where he was before, then squeezed under the actual tip of her nipple. Pepper reacted immediately, hips jerking against him, stomach going concave as it clenched. Tony’s eyes widened. “Mistress?”

 

“Green, green, green, definitely green.” Pepper reached a hand around Tony’s back and began rubbing again. The other hand she brought up to his chest and dragged her nails down to see his reaction.

 

Tony hissed. “Yellow, little less pressure please Mistress.”

 

Pepper didn’t let the comment distress her. She lightened the pressure. “Of course, sweetheart. What color is it now?”

 

“Green,” Tony sighed.

 

Pepper glanced down. Tony’s cock, which had softened a little with the journey, was perking up again, pressing against his hip. He didn’t seem to have noticed. He was too occupied with enjoying the softness of her abs, sweeping his hands over them and humming to himself again. Pepper hid the mischief in her eyes as best she could and returned the hand on his back to that sensitive hipbone.

 

Tony jerked sporadically. He continued to not notice the growing stiffness of his own arousal, enjoying finding the sensitive dimples at the bottom of Pepper’s back and squeezing her ass. He seemed enchanted by it. Pepper was secretly very pleased by this. She had always been a bit self-conscious about her ass. It wasn’t as big as the ones on the other women Tony had brought home over the years and was even smaller than Tony’s own. But if Tony loved it, then that was good enough for her.

 

She had to refocus on her plan to make Tony absolutely lose his mind. Flicking her one hand over his nipple to keep his attention upwards and on her, she let the other drift down, stroking the ridge of his hip bone with different fingers, sneaking the majority of her hand under the faint impression his boxers had left.

 

Tony’s hands had moved up to Pepper’s waist enjoying the smallness of it, stroking his thumbs over the little dip that defined how it changed from her front to her back. Pepper leaned into him, catching his lips in a kiss that he hummed into, making continuous happy noises. Then she struck.

 

Her lower hand sunk down to its target and she gave him a quick, firm stroke. Tony broke away from the kiss to throw his head back and moan. Pepper grinned. She feathered her fingertips over the head then went back to stroking him with just a little too little pressure. Tony’s eyes actually rolled up into his head for a moment. Pepper felt vicious pride at seeing this.

 

“Green, green,” he panted. “Please, Mistress, green.”

 

“Are you sure? I haven’t gotten to your legs yet, so strong and so thick. You want me to stay here or move on?”

 

“Green,” Tony sobbed. “Oh Green, s-stay right here Mistress please.”

 

Pepper let the false innocence drop off her face. She increased the pressure on each stroke, working up to the sensation that made Tony shake all over. Pepper took Tony’s lower lip in her teeth and tugged lightly. “Do you want my hand somewhere else? Maybe, here?” She took her hand off his cock and began to gently pluck both of his nipples.

 

Tony sobbed, missing the touch on his cock, but his breath sped up with the sharp pulls on his nipples.

 

“Some time in the future I think I’ll put little clamps on these. Maybe the kind with a small chain between them. I’ll have you eat me out while I give them little tugs.”

 

Tony groaned. “Mistress,” his voice trailed off. Pepper anticipated a request to move her hands back to where he was aching. But Tony continued to surprise her. “Please Mistress, if you’re going to make me come, please let me make you come too. Can I, my fingers, please.”

 

Pepper pressed a kiss to his hair, gentling her hands. “Of course, darling. Put those strong hands between my legs and start rubbing. You’ll come when I tell you to, and I intend to make it as close to my own time as possible. You’ve got some catching up to do.”

 

Tony shifted his hips to get even closer to her, his breath now fluttering the hair laid against her neck. His top hand reached over and slid gently between Pepper’s thighs, encouraging them to part. She obliged him, moving her upper leg back a bit. To her surprise, Tony didn’t go straight for her clit. Instead her stroked over her mound, rubbed over her labia. He knew he wouldn’t come before her and he was still taking his time.

 

Interesting. Tony may be looking at some fun orgasm denial in his future. Pepper let go of his nipples, one hand squirreling under his head and neck to cradle him against her chest. The other reached back down and started to stroke his cock again. His panting breaths against her chest caused her heartbeat to race, faster and faster with each second.

 

Pepper alternated the speed of her strokes, learning what Tony liked and storing it in a folder in her mind, building up ever more ways to make him lose his mind in the future. The future. It was thrilling to think they might have one. Everything this night had been so perfect. Pepper couldn’t wait for it to be over and at the same time she never wanted it to end.

 

Tony finally let his fingers drift to her clit. “M-Mistress,” he panted. “Do you like circles to the left or the right?”

 

“To the left please. Gentle at first, then increase the pressure. Thank you for asking. That was very intelligent of you.”

 

Tony flushed and this time Pepper refused to ignore it. “I love how hot you get when I tell you how good you are. Do you like it, when I give you compliments? Remember, honesty only helps us both.”

 

“Yes, yes Mistress I do like it.”

 

“You’re embarrassed, why?” Pepper continued stroking Tony’s cock as she talked, enjoying how long it took him to come up with an answer.

 

“I-I don’t always like myself Mistress. And when you tell me I’m good and take such great care of me, I like myself. It’s...new...ooh...and I like it. Oh god...But I feel like...I shouldn’t.”

 

Pepper nodded. “I understand. Lucky for you I love that little flush. I’m going to keep telling you how good you are until you feel like you deserve it, no matter how long it takes.”

 

Tony sniffed. “Thank you Mistress.” He almost sounded like he was sobbing. Pepper didn’t judge him. She rather felt like crying herself.

 

Tony’s cock was as hard in Pepper’s hand as it could be. She continued stroking, pressing her lips intermittently to his head in between gasps as his skilled fingers circled over her clit. He was really doing a great job and she could feel herself getting close.

 

“Do you want to come, little sub? Would that make you happy?”

 

Tony gasped a few times before responding in fragments. “Yes...oh Mistress...that would make me really happy.”

 

Pepper kept up the questions just to torment him. “Do you want to see my face when I come and let me see yours or do you want to kiss through it?”

 

Tony took a moment to consider it. Then he let out a frustrated growl. “Oh God Mistress I don’t know. I can’t think!”

 

“That’s just alright. I told you I’m going to take good care of you. I’m your Domme. I think I’d rather see how amazing you look when you come for this first time.”

 

“Th-thank you Mistress that would be ah-amazing.”

 

Pepper could feel herself near the point of no return. “Listen to me very clearly little sub. I’m going to count down from ten, and when I reach one I will tell you to come. I expect you to follow my orders to the letter.”

 

Tony pressed frantic kisses to Pepper’s neck. “Yes, yes, yes Mistress.”

 

Pepper drew back just a little, still cupping the back of his head but staring directly into his eyes. Tony looked utterly wrecked. The flushed was high in his cheeks, the hair of his goatee matted in random spots. His eyes were glassy and heavy with pleasure. HIs kiss-swollen lips kept dropping open to let little gasps slip out.

 

Pepper was sure she looked nearly as out of control, but she was determined to hold on.

 

“Ten,” she began stroking faster. “Nine,” Tony followed her lead. “Eight,” she felt tension build in her lower stomach. “Seven,” Tony’s hips pushed forward towards her. “Six,” Tony had to close his eyes for a moment to process the sensation. “Five,” Pepper bit her bottom lip. “Four,” their eyes locked. “Three,” there was no going back now. “Two,” Pepper’s voice was strained. “One,” she leaned directly into Tony’s space. “Come, right now.”

 

Absolute pleasure painted Tony’s face. He twitched against her hand, spilling his release onto the blanket. For her part Pepper could barely keep her eyes open, her whole body jerking several times, her breath coming fast. Tony stuttered to a halt, still letting out soft little moans, jerking away from her touch as the oversensitivity set in. Pepper’s orgasm kept building, until finally there was a flat sensation that settled over her ears, making them ring a little and her legs began to tremble.

 

Pepper pulled her hand away as gently as she could, but Tony still hissed. He drew his hand back as well, letting her settle. They breathed into each other’s space, waiting for the amazing sensations to stop. It felt like they had come for themselves but felt the other person’s orgasm as well.

 

Tony sighed and held a hand out to Pepper, perpendicular to his arm. “Good game team.”

 

Pepper burst into hysterical giggles. “You are so ridiculous. I love you so much.”

 

Tony grinned. “I love you too.”

 

“Come here,” Pepper held out her arms. Tony slipped into them happily, ignoring the mess of sweat and body fluids between them. He just breathed in her arms, processing how impossible it felt to have his dreams finally come true. For Pepper, this night had been equally lovely. Tony’s submission was everything she could have dreamed of and more. He was soft, willing, and wonderful. She just wanted to hold him as tight as she could and never let him go.

 

When the sweat cooled, their comforting hug became not the best place to be. Pepper slid off the bed first, still a little shaky, and offered Tony her arm. He grinned and took it, confident in his ability to stand on his own. Instead Pepper practically had to catch him to prevent him from face planting in his carpet.

 

“Woah, what, what’s happening? Why am I so off?”

 

Pepper laughed. “You’ve just had a very intense experience. Anyone would be shaky. Let’s throw the sheets in the laundry bin and take a shower.”

 

Tony nodded. Between them they managed to get the sheets in the right spot then staggered to the shower, leaning on each other. It was lucky they were naked already because neither had the coordination needed to remove clothing. Tony had helpfully included a bench in the shower for when he was injured, and they both sat, legs still bouncing a little with the aftershocks.

 

Pepper washed Tony’s hair and he washed hers, cursing under his breath as her brush got stuck in thick knots. Pepper kept herself pressed tightly against him the whole time. While they may not have pushed into a full scene with all the discussion and preparation that entailed, she wasn’t about to risk subdrop. Tony was very touchy and it was touch she would give him. God, she was actually excited to give him aftercare. She’d never been as excited about aftercare as an actual scene before.

 

Pepper washed Tony’s body with the same care she gave his hair, enjoying the ticklish spots under his arms and on his back. Anyone who said the height of pleasure was orgasm had clearly never held Tony Stark in their arms, feeling him laugh.

 

Pepper took a few moments after they were clean to just rock Tony in her arms under the water, trading kisses and giggles. They dried each other off, then brushed their teeth and traded time using the bathroom.

 

When Tony came out, still naked, Pepper had pulled out his most comfortable pajamas and asked JARVIS to send a small bot with hers. She too was naked, anticipating Tony’s want to dress her just as he had undressed her earlier.

 

They dressed each other, stroking over the fabric, rubbing its soft fleece into each other’s skin. Pepper had even fished out a pair of fleece slippers Tony didn’t think she knew about. She knelt before him, hearing his tight intake of breath, and slid them onto his feet. Only when they both were secured, and she was holding one of his feet did she look up and meet his eyes.

 

“Thank you for finding my shoe Prince Charming.” Tony joked but his eyes were shining.

 

“Of course, Princess,” Pepper replied.

 

Pepper took his hands as she had before and led him back to bed, tucking him under tons of blankets. Tony protested the quantity until he stopped to process how soft and held he felt under their weight. Pepper leaned down to the minifridge Tony kept next to his bed and pulled out two pints of plain chocolate. She held them up for Tony’s viewing.

 

“We just brushed our teeth,” he said, but his eyes were begging for the chocolate.

 

“I think we can be naughty for one night.”

 

Tony chuckled. Pepper snuggled into bed next to him, pressing herself against the warmth of his body and handing him one of the pints along with a spoon. Using the remote on his bedside table, Pepper lowered a small movie screen from the ceiling.

 

“Any preference?”

 

Tony shrugged although it was hard to see any movement under all the blankets. “The Emperor’s New Groove?”

 

“Sounds good.” Pepper started the movie then flopped back onto the pillows, tucking her feet at an awkward angle under Tony’s calves. He just chuckled and turned to the screen, opening his ice cream without looking.

 

Several hours later the movie was over, the ice cream was gone, and Tony was almost asleep on Pepper’s shoulder. She rescued his tipping carton and spoon, placing them, along with hers, back onto the table.

 

Tony made a whining noise as she shifted. But she returned to him soon enough, letting him wrap his arms tight around her. JARVIS retracted the movie screen and turned off all the lights. It only took Pepper a few minutes to fall asleep happily in Tony’s arms.

  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first smut I've ever written so please don't be cruel but I would appreciate if you could at least let me know if it was ok. This fic is definitely one of those, "this doesn't exist, why doesn't this exist, to heck with it I'll write it myself." I hope you liked the story!


End file.
